Hell Hath No Fury
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a diva scorned.....challenge response. lita? plz r&r hunnies.


Title: Hell Hath No Fury… (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Distribution: LitaFics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: Lita?

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to Broken Gem's jealousy challenge posted at LitaFics on LJ.

Summery: Hell hath no fury like a diva scorned…

Part 1: Show him what he's missing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead had been lying on her bed crying her eyes out for what felt like days. He'd broken up with her, just like that. She loved him and he'd thrown her away without any kind of reason or explanation. All he'd said was he didn't love her anymore. With the most plain, simple words in the world Randy Orton had broken her heart.

Her 2 best friends were sitting by her side, telling her he'd never deserved her in the first place and she could do so much better than him, everything best friends were supposed to say but she barely heard them.

"Come on Li…he isn't worth all this…" Jeff hardy said softly to the sobbing diva.

"Jeff's right Li, don't let him do this to you…" Trish Stratus said as she brushed the redhead's hair out of her face. Lita sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know he still loves me…I just have to make him see that..." the diva said quietly while her friends exchanged worried glances.

3 weeks later Lita walked into the catering area of the arena they were in, she smiled brightly when she saw Jeff and Trish sitting at one side of the room. Her smile disappeared once she sat down and saw who walked in just behind her. She hadn't spoken to Randy since he'd broken up with her, she'd wanted to talk to him but Jeff and Trish always managed to talk her out of it. Hazel eyes followed him as he crossed the room and sat with John Cena.

The redhead tried to ignore him and talk to her friends but her eyes were drawn back to him, he'd always been able to do that to her, always been able to make her look at him.

"Li, we're going out clubbing tonight, do you wanna go?" Trish asked, bringing Lita back to reality.

"I guess…it beats staying at the hotel on my own…" she shrugged.

Lita was distracted again by a high pitched feminine giggle. She looked over towards the source of the giggle and saw something that almost made her sick. Maria was sitting in Randy's lap running her fingers though his hair. The dark haired superstar was lightly sliding his fingers up and down the diva's arm the same way he used to with Lita.

"How long have they been together?" the shocked diva asked her friends.

Jeff and Trish looked at each other before Jeff answered.

"About 2 weeks…we didn't know if we should tell you…"

"I can't believe he would do this…"

Lita watched in disgust as Randy kissed the giggling brunette. She got up and ran from the room in tears, Jeff and Trish calling after her.

The diva ran to her locker room and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe she'd meant so little to him, he'd forgotten about her so easily. And the fact that he was seeing the walking talking air bubble made it even worse. What did he see in her? She was just boobs and a smile but that probably was what he saw in her. Lita paced the floor for a few minutes until she stopped crying, she wasn't upset anymore, now she was just mad. If he thought she was so easy to get over she was going to show him he was wrong, and she knew just how to do it.

Lita and Trish were on the dance floor of the club while Jeff was at the bar.

"Li, are you ok?" Trish asked loudly over the music.

"I'm fine Trish…is John here?"

"John Cena? Yeah, I think he's here somewhere…"

The flame haired diva smiled.

"What are you up to Li?"

"I'm not up to anything…" she said innocently.

"Li, I know you better than that…you only get that look on your face when you're planning something…"

"Maybe I am…I'll be back in a minute…"

Trish just laughed and carried on dancing while the redhead made her way across the dance floor, her hazel eyes scanning the sea of faces in front of her. She smiled brightly when she found the face she was looking for. She flicked her hair back and made sure she had just the right amount of cleavage showing before walking in his direction.

"Hi John" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Red…where's Jeff and Trish?"

"They're around somewhere I guess…who're you here with?"

"No one, I'm all on my own…I think Orton and Maria might be around someplace…"

"Who cares about them…" she touched John's arm lightly.

"They aren't exactly your favorite people right now are they? For the record I think Orton's an ass for letting you get away…"

The redhead saw Randy and Maria not too far away from them.

"Just for saying that you get to dance with me…"

She took John's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor before he could say no. She made sure to walk past Randy with a defiant smile on her face.

She danced as close to John as she could, all the time making sure she could see Randy.

Randy's jaw dropped as he watched the redhead dance with John's hands resting on her hips, the place where his hands used to be when she danced.

"Randy what's wrong?" Maria pouted next to him and clutched his hand tightly.

"Nothing baby…come on, lets get out of here…" he leaned down and kissed the brunette.

Lita had noticed the way he couldn't take his eyes off her while she danced; she knew her plan was working. Sooner or later he'd see what he was missing…


End file.
